Kid InFAMOUS
by KirbyLuigi
Summary: What do you think it will be like behind the fourth wall? Well, Dark Pit decided to figure it out and brought his two friends along with it, They made it to Seattle with the possibility of never coming back to their universe... That was until a couple of conduits came in to help them get back home. But first, they need to know what's out there... in the real world.
1. Chapter 1: Fourth Wall

**Okay seriously. I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I've been wanting to do this for a very long time. (When nobody is around) So, if you played these two games or rather... watch people play these games, then you rock! High five! Anyway this story will be very long, or short if my brain won't cooperate on ideas. But anyway... on to the point.**

**Welcome to my first crossover ever... between InFAMOUS and Kid Icarus!**

* * *

Eugene went in his hideout, playing video games as usual. He bought this really good game for his handheld device. It started out really good. Its almost like Heaven's Hell-fire except... not making any rules. As he was playing, the main character is just about like him. For one reason, he gets picked a lot about things that make him sensitive like, being different or possibly anything really. He continued playing until he was done and needed a break. But it wasn't going to be that easy... to him at least. He always stays down here playing video games... As he continued playing, he wondered if video game characters were in the real world... maybe... Nah! That's not going to happen. Video game characters are made up characters that were made by game developers... How could they be real?

Eugene continued playing his game until he was like... what? halfway through the game? He's been into video games ever since it was introduced to him. The more he kept playing, the more he realized that he would be an amazing gamer. More like a professional player...

Few minutes later while he was playing, his phone rang. Eugene answered on the phone. It was his two favorite people, Delsin and Fetch. They said they were waiting on him for a long time. He checked the time. It was WAY past the deadline they were supposed to meet. Without a second thought, Eugene closed the game and was already out the door.

"Don't worry, game!" He said, running. "I'll come back to play... but first... I got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

"Hey, Pit! Wake up!"

Pit moaned and his eyes slowly opened. Right in front of him was his red-eyed twin. His vision was blurry, and he wordlessly closed his eyes again to fall back to sleep.

"Pit. Stop being a sleepy head, and wake the fuck up!"

"I don't wanna..." He mumbled. After a few moments, he suddenly got slapped in the face and fell to the floor. Pit looked up at his twin afterwards, with an angry look on his face.

"Pittoo!" he yelled. "Was that really necessary?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "If there was anyway to wake you up, ya damn right its neccesary!"

The light angel got up to his feet and crossed his arms. "Okay... So you woke me up... What do you want?"

Dark Pit looked out the window. He opened it, and told Pit to follow him. Pit sighed... What is he doing right now. He reluctantly ran out the window and went to the edge of Palutena's Temple. He saw his twin in the distance. He just stood there, looking down at the sky until he saw Pit beside him.

"Okay... What are you thinking of Pittoo? If its mischief, i'm SO not getting in trouble from Lady Palutena because of you.

Dark Pit looked up at him. "Pit... have you ever wondered what its like to visit the Overworld?"

"Huh?" Pit was confused. "I've been there a bunch of times, Pittoo. Magnus, Gaol, and the other humans are there... I've seen everything down there! What are you talking about?"

The dark angel facepalmed. "No, no! Not that I mean- The other Overworld... Like... the people from that fourth wall..." Pit wasn't sure where his twin was going with this, but once he said something about the fourth wall, it hit him.

"No... I never been to that world before... why?" He saw a smirk on his twin's face, saying 'You know what I'm talking about' When he thought about it, he stepped back and pointed at him in realization on what's he planning.

"Oh no! You're not thinking about-"

"Yeah, Pit-Stain! We're both going to the real world, and see how its like over there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He stopped him. "Are you crazy? I don't want to do that! What if Lady Palutena finds out?" he tried to reason.

"Then were just going to have to deal with it!" He answered simply. "Come on you coming?" Pit backed away from him, assuming he said no.

"Come on, Pit! You gotta get out more! You're wasting your life inside! Besides, you're getting older, and you _seriously_ need to be fucking independent! You can't just rely on your stupid Goddess of Light the whole time!"

"Hey now!" he snapped. "She's my Goddess! I have to be loyal to her! She loves me more than anything! I can't just disobey her because of some thing you wanna do! Besides, We don't even know what's behind the fourth wall, except real life human gamers!

"And that's why we're going to find out, dude!" He said. "Now come on! I asked Palutena to bring you to Viridi's, so that we can have a little 'chat'. Her simple answer was yes, but she said only if you wake up, so I forced you."

Pit was not amused. He kept giving off that face until a beam of light showed up on the two angels and took him to Viridi's Domain. When they got there, Viridi was curious on what the dark angel was planning, because she was part of this as well.

"Okay Pittoo. You got Pit. Now what are we doing?" she waved her hand at that sentence.

Pittoo sighed. "Okay, seriously! A: Don't fucking call me that! and B: We're all going to the real life world!"

"What?" the goddess asked. "And see humans? No way! Uh-uh! Absolutely NOT!"

"Humans aren't that bad, Viridi." Pit reasoned. "But I don't know about this... How do we even get to it?" He wasn't sure how they were gonna get there, because they're video game characters. We're only made up, not real life people. Dark Pit looked at both goddess and angel, telling his plan.

"The plan is simple, guys: break the fourth wall... literally!"

Viridi rolled his eyes, "Obviously the fourth wall- wait what? LITERALLY?!"

"I have to agree with Viridi on this one. WHAT?!" Pit yelled. "What if Lady Palutena finds out about the fourth wall! This is a video game! We're not supposed to talk about the fourth wall!"

"You know we've been talking about that a lot, Pit!" Viridi said. "Says the angel who constantly breaks the fourth wall in the game." She smirked at Pit, saying that you can't counterattack the sentence.

"Okay, fine! You win... Now lets get this thing going... We got a game universe to break!" They nodded. Dark Pit ran down the hallway and picked up an unknown item. He showed it to them. Viridi's face hardened.

"Are you sure Pittoo?" she asked as they all went outside. "Its going to make a huge disturbance in the game!"

"Of course, Viridi! Now shut up! Its going to work!" He pulled out his bow and attached an the unknown item on to the arrow. He aimed at the ground and released it. When the arrow landed, there was a crack. It got bigger overtime, to the part where it burst open to what it looked like a paradox or a few moments of cyberspace when they go in.

"Okay, this takes us to the real world! Once we go in... We're not going back!" Dark Pit stated.

"And how the heck do we get back?!" Viridi asked angrilly. "What if we don't get back!"

"Then we'll just have to figure it out!" Pit said, running and jumped into the vortex and sucked him in. Dark Pit followed along with him and jumped in. Viridi was last. She reluctantly jumped in, even though there was a possibility to never come back again. Besides, she had to keep an eye on those angels, as they all see endless lines and numbers, until the vortex closed and slowly blacked the three out from radiation in the vortex.

* * *

Evening fell as Eugene ran over to the destination. He arrived minutes later, only to see Fetch and Delsin not happy. Eugene tried to reason, but Delsin stopped him from doing so.

"Okay seriously, Eugene. What took you so long? We've been out here since noon and you weren't there... What's bothering you to keep losing track of time?"

"Sorry Delsin..." Eugene answered. "I've been playing this awesome video game! I can't bear to put it down so easily you know... Video gaming is my thing remember?"

"We know that, angel!" Fetch agreed. "But sometimes, you gotta stop playing video games and get out more! You're missing out on a little bit of life!" Eugene became silent, thinking about such consequences from video gaming. His friends said to do less gaming, but he can't help it... Its what he does. Besides, that was the reason he got his powers in the first place before he met them. (Except Delsin)

"Again, I'm sorry..." Eugene said. "I'll try to do less video gaming and get right on time. No promises! Sometimes, I can't help it... You get me?"

Delsin nodded. "Of course, buddy! Now c'mon! We're going to have a little-"

"Hey! What the hell is that?!" Fetch called out, pointing to the sky. It caught the boys' attention immediately. They looked up, and saw a big vortex hovering above Seattle.

"Oh. my. god." Delsin responded. "What the fuck is that?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is." Fetch stated. "We got to go after it! Come on!" They nodded as Fetch used her neon powers to dash to the Lantern District. Delsin and Eugene followed, getting near the vortex as fast as they can. The three arrived at a tall building in the district, to see what the vortex was doing. The vortex kept moving, and it gained the attention of the citizens. When the vortex stopped beams of numbers and lines were everywhere, and later three figures fell out of the vortex and landed at the Hing Hay market. Once it was over the vortex immediately got smaller and made a loud sound as it completely closed.

Delsin looked at Eugene. "Was this your doing, Eugene?" Eugene shook his head.

"No! I wouldn't do this! What makes you say that?"

"Well, It looks like video powers. The numbers, lines, and pixelations... What else?"

"Seems reasonable..." Eugene admitted. "But I couldn't possibly done this. In fact I couldn't pull this off. Would I ever do this if I could?"

As the conversation continues, Fetch moved along and cut through the circle of citizens to see the three figures. She stared in shock that these are not people from Seattle... They're more like... made up characters.

"Hey, Fetch! Do you know who these are?" A citizen asked.

"I honestly don't know... Maybe Eugene and D would know." She suggested. She ran back to Delsin and Eugene, who are still talking about who did this vortex.

"Hey! You guys!" She called out to them, causing the two to get her attention. "Do you guys know who these bodies are?" She pointed to the two figures that fell out of the vortex. They turned their heads to the figures. Eugene and Fetch went ahead to observe more.

Delsin came afterwards and smoke dashed to the three bodies and kneeled down at them. He flipped over the body with white wings. They don't appear to be breathing. Delsin checked the body's pulse. It was faint. In fact, the other bodies seem to have a pulse. When he observed further, Two of them seem to be angels and the other seem to be a little girl. As soon as he knew that some of them were angels, he stood up and faced Eugene.

"Eugene..." Delsin started. "Do you know who these guys? I mean... two of these are angels... and you make Angels so..."

Every citizen stared at Eugene, thinking that he did all of this. Eugene sighed and stepped forward at the figures. As soon as he saw them, he gasped. He knew exactly who these guys are...

In a game.

Eugene quickly turned around. "I knew exactly who these guys are!" He said. "Delsin, Fetch. Take these bodies to my hideout and I'll explain everything!"

Fetch and Delsin looked at each other and shrugged. They hoisted up the two figures while Eugene held the white angel in his arms. They all ran out of the Hin Hay market and went into Eugene's hideout. Delsin and Fetch set them down, and faced the video boy, who now set down the light angel next to the other.

"So, Eugene..." Fetch started. "Who are these?"

"Guys... You might believe this but... These guys are video game characters." He answered.

"What?!"

"I'm serious!" Eugene snapped. He turned to the figures. "That white angel is Pit, His look-alike is Dark Pit, and that little girl is Viridi." Delsin walked over and looked at them, lying motionless on the table.

"So... They're video game characters?" Delsin asked, and Eugene nodded. "How did these guys get here?"

"I really don't know... But whatever happened that caused them to get here, we have to find them a way back..."

The two nodded. They can't be out here. At least, that's what they thought. Eugene would probably explain more about these later, but now... all they need to do now is care for them... until of course they wake up.

Now all that Delsin, Fetch and Eugene could do was wait...

* * *

**Man, my mind got way too interested in continuing this. Whose played InFAMOUS: Second Son or Kid Icarus: Uprising. If you do, you indeed rock! I love those two games!**

**Now I need a break... This can get intresting once I get back to it! See you guys in the next update!**

**Reviews are appriciated! KirbyL OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet

**I'm not getting much reviews on this crossover, but oh well. I don't need it that much... I just want people to read it! So there!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Hours passed and the conduit trio has been waiting for those characters to wake up. Maybe they aren't supposed to exist, or maybe bringing them here won't do anything besides lay like that or... something! The thought of thinking why they aren't opening their eyes made them sleepy... Very sleepy...

Tired out from boredom... The trio took a nap to pass the time...

But... while they were sleeping, the white twitched and opened his eyes... He slowly stood up to find out that he's in... a place full of technology and vests... Pit turned his head to the dark angel. He put his hands on him, shaking him awake.

"Pssst! Hey! Pittoo! Wake up!"

Dark Pit moaned and he slowly opened his eyes to see the light angel. Pit moved away as he sat up and looked around to see where he was at. When Dark Pit was about to sleep again from dizziness, Pit tapped him to gain his attention.

"Dude! We're at the fourth wall! It looks... pretty realistic! Don't you think?"

"Aw yeah!" Dark Pit answered, now fully awake. "See? Isn't this awesome?"

Pit looked down. "I don't know... I kinda like being back in our world..."

"C'mon, Pit! You're homesick already? Just deal with it... now c'mon!" Dark Pit went off the table. "Wake Viridi and lets get outta here and explore what's out there!"

Pit nodded slowly and turned his head to the goddess. He shook her just like the way he did it to Dark Pit, but this time... she didn't wake up. He tried doing it harder. No response...

Pit finally tried his other option. He raised his hand and slapped her in the face. She woke immediately and fell off the table.

Viridi slowly stood up and gave Pit an angry look. "Do you always have to slap me whenever you want me to wake up!?"

"Yes... If necessary!" He answered. "Can we be a little quiet while we talk?"

"Why?"

Pit pointed at the three humans. "We've got some sleeping bodies in here... Don't want to wake them up... Right?"

"Yeah, whatever..." The dark angel found a way out from the top. "Over here! This way! This must be the way out!"

"R-Right!" Pit said as he followed Viridi and Dark Pit out of here.

Night arrived and Delsin woke up minutes later. It was way late; more than a nap. He looked at the table where they left the two bodies there. Hegasped. They weren't there! They must've left while they were sleeping. Who knows what those characters would do out there!

"Holy Christ..." Delsin whispered. He shook Eugene and Fetch awake. "Guys? Guys! Hey! Wake up!"

Eugene and Fetch snapped their eyes open. "Delsin, what the hell? It's the middle of the night! Why'd you wake us up?" Fetch grumbled.

"D-did the video game characters... Wake up yet?" Eugene yawned.

Delsin nodded. "While we were sleeping, they woke up and went without us, Look!" He pointed at the empty table. They weren't there.

"Oh, shit!" Fetch realized. "Then we gotta find them!"

"Wh-Who knows what they could be doing!" Eugene panicked. "Let's go, guys!"

They all went outside from Eugene's hideout. It was night. They really were sleeping. Fetch went ahead to another District and see if they went there, while Eugene and Delsin stayed here at the Lantern District. Civilians were cheering for the three conduits as they saw them walk by. Delsin drained neon from a billboard to make things easier in running. Eugene used his angels and told them about the video game characters and saying that they should find them. They all obeyed and started a search party around the town.

After a few hours, Delsin had no luck in finding them. He searched everywhere. Buildings, Alleys, basically everything. It made things worse when DUP troops got in the way, but he managed to take care of them no problem. With no luck, he ran on top of the highest building and pulled out his cell phone to call Eugene. Few seconds later, he answered.

"Hello? Delsin? I-Is that you?"

"Yeah, Eugene! It's just me! Any luck finding those characters?" Delsin asked.

"Not really..." Eugene answered. "M-My 'friends' are not getting anything. How about you?"

"Still nothing, Eugene! Keep looking! I'll call you in a few minutes!"

"Oh uh... Okay... See you later..."

With that Eugene hung up on Delsin.

"Man... This is harder than I thought..." Delsin said to himself. "Guess I'll have to give this search one more shot!"

Delsin drained some neon right beside him and took off to continue finding them.

* * *

Fetch dashed on top of an Olaf's Billboard. She drained the neon and shot gas everywhere to speed up her running whenever she ran past it. She started running again, finding any sign to know that the characters are here. After a few minutes around the district they aren't anywhere to be seen. She checked everything. On top of buildings, in cars, and even the Neon Billboards.

She sat down at the same billboard where she met Delsin, when she thought he was one of the DUP. Fetch started reading her 'Jane Eyre' book. She was exhausted at her search party and needed a break. She kept reading, and reading until something caught her eye. There is something odd on top of the Space Needle. She went on top of the billboard and squinted her eyes.

She found what she was looking for!

Fetch immediately grabbed her cell phone and dialed Delsin's numbers. After a few seconds, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Delsin! It's me! I found them! You better come quick! They're on top of the Space Needle!" She said, still eyeing on the figures to make sure they don't move.

"We're on our way Fetch!" Delsin said. "Just hang on! Go distract them! We'll meet you there!"

Delsin hung up. There's no time to lose. Fetch drained neon from the billboard once again and took off at the speed of light.

* * *

"Wow... These sights are amazing aren't they, Pittoo?"

"Yeah! See? I told you! I knew you would like the fourth wall!" Dark Pit nudged the angel.

"Ok..." Pit admitted. "I'll have to admit it. I like it... But it would be even better if Lady Palutena were here..."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Could you go one day without thinking about Palutena, Pit-Stain?"

"Heh..." Pit nudged. "Can I?"

"You are one dependent bastard... You know that?" The dark angel joked. "How about you, Viridi?" He turned his head.

"Well it's not much, Dark Pit..." Viridi said honestly. "I just don't being around humans... Especially where they live..." She looked at the flag. It had a two hands holding something. At least... that's how she described it. Viridi even saw something just like that in another billboard somewhere. But she did wonder who did all of this.

Few minutes later she heard something. It was close. The goddess kept on listening. The voice she heard. It sounded like a girl.

"Okay you three..." The girl said. "Time to see you in person."

Yep. Someone is here. Thinking fast, Viridi ran to the two angels.

"Okay, you two morons!" Viridi called out to them. "We better get going!"

"Huh? Why's that?" Pit asked.

Both angels and goddess turned around to see a girl. It had purplish or pinkish hair. A jacket, and some black pants and boots. The girl smiled, trying to be sure that she's not going to hurt them.

But she was wrong. Pit and Dark Pit got into their position and their bows suddenly appeared from their hands. The angels gasped. They didn't know how they got their bows when they did that. It just appeared out of nowhere. They didn't remember bringing their weapons here. But it'll have to do.

"Who are you? Why are you here human?" Dark Pit asked angrily.

Fetch took a step back. "I'm no human, angels. I'm a conduit!" She showed her neon power to them, which caused the two angels to move forward.

"Don't you dare touch Viridi with that!" Pit growled. "If you do, we'll finish you!"

Fetch moved forward a little bit. "Come on! I'm seriously not here to hurt you!"

"Bullshit!" The dark angel called out. "Just move away, or Pit and I will shoot you!"

The neon girl became serious. She showed her power as a threat. "Listen! I don't want to hurt you, but if you guys aren't putting your bows down and get down from the Space Needle, WHERE ITS SAFE... then I have no choice but to hurt you!"

The angels kept their bows up, not moving a muscle. Fetch had no choice. She shot a neon bullet at the white angel, who now put his bow down and clutched his wound.

"Pit!" Dark Pit called out. The girl stepped forward, but he stopped her. "Not another step!"

"Do you want me to do the same to you, goth angel?" She asked, showing her neon powers once again. "I don't really want to do this, but if I have to..."

The dark angel became even more mad, and just as he was about to shoot the arrow at the girl. Something caught both of their attention.

"Stop!"

Dark Pit panicked and let go of the arrow. Instead of hitting Fetch, it hit Delsin.

"Delsin!" Fetch called out. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine, Fetch!" Delsin answered and slowly stood up and faced the angels. "Come on guys! You can trust us! We're the ones that found you... Me, Fetch and Eugene..."

Viridi went past the dark angel and put a finger up. "So... It was you who found us and brought us to a technology, underground lair that we ended up in when we woke up?"

"Yes!" Delsin answered. "If you drop your bow... we won't hurt you... I swear!"

Dark Pit was still in that position. Viridi turned her head and waved her hand. The dark angel nodded as he dropped the bow and went beside Pit to help him stand up.

"Eugene is at the bottom. in case if you were wondering... He's waiting for us and you three... Can you trust us?"

Pit flinched when he let go of the wound. "Y-yeah..." he faced Dark Pit and Viridi. "Guys?"

Dark Pit agreed, and Viridi smiled.

"Let's talk..." she said as the three, followed by the two conduits went down from the Space Needle.

* * *

**Hey... I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. Don't worry! I'll update it! I just want to say a few things in this story.**

**in case if you're wondering this one is a Hero!Delsin story. Infamous!Delsin doesn't feel right...**

**Anyway... I'll update! You'll see! You know when the time comes! Oh and also, Follow me on Miiverse! Type in KirbyLuigiSF!**

**Reviews are appreciated! FLAME ON!**


	3. Chapter 3: Life Support System

**Its been awhile... I'm glad to get back to this story! I won't update this often if I didn't tell you...**

**Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

They all went down the Space Needle. Pit was suddenly happy to meet the three conduits, even after Fetch zapped him. It'll go away eventually. He is a video game character after all. Just like Viridi and Dark Pit.

"So... Pit, Dark Pit, and Viridi..." Eugene started. "What made you come here... Or rather how did you get here?"

"Ask Pittoo..." Pit answered, ignoring the look on his twin's face. "He just wanted to see what it's like behind the fourth wall..."

"Oh, is that all?" Delsin chimed in. "Never thought video game characters can think about us. Say, how will you get back to your world? You can't exactly stay in Seattle for so long..."

Pit frowned. Yeah... He didn't know how to get back home. He also assumed that the others didn't know either. The fourth wall is great and all but... Shouldn't we think of a plan before we came here? It would've been easier...

"The Lantern District was going crazy when we saw you..." Fetch said. "People were wondering if you were okay... Some of them blame it on Eugene... Or rather... Delsin did."

"How come?" Dark Pit faced the guy in a beanie.

"Eugene uses his video powers. The vortex I saw was filled with numbers, pixelations, and other stuff. It looked similar to his powers, so I assumed it was him." Delsin explained. "But anyway, we gotta get back to Gameboy's hideout. We'll figure out a way to get you back!"

Eugene looked at them, they've never been so happy. He somehow felt something that bothered him, as if he was feeling... left out. He shook his head. He knew they wouldn't do that to him, after all they are a team. Anyway, on to the point! He needed a way to bring them back ASAP.

They all arrived at the hideout. Eugene tried to figure out a way for them to get back. Some part of him wanted to, but a majority of it wanted them to stay here a little longer. They are pretty nice guys, so why can't they stay for a while? But his mind was set on bringing them back home. He tried everything, but nothing seemed to get the idea that just might work.

Meanwhile, Delsin and Fetch sat next to the three. Pit looked to the side to see them. It seems like they wanted to join the chat. He didn't mind. It makes things better and a lot more social. Pit needed some.

"So..." Pit started. "How did you get these powers of yours? You're humans right? I didn't know they have this..."

Fetch shook her head. "No it's not like that, angel wings! We're conduits! Or rather Prime conduits. We get our powers naturally."

"Like I did!" Delsin added in, showing his smoke powers. "I literally freaked out when I realized I was one of them. Luckily, my brother Reggie calmed me down. Then I realized, it's not so bad. It was actually pretty freaking awesome!"

"You have a brother, huh?" Pit asked. Delsin nodded. "I always pictured Pittoo as my brother. Speaking of which, where is your brother anyway?"

Oh bad move, Pit. Bad move. Delsin looked down, thinking about his brother's death. It made him want break, but he needed to resist it. There's no time for this! Pit looked confused. Why is he feeling this way right now? Did he say something wrong?

Fetch caught it. She moved over to Pit and pulled him at a safe distance from Delsin. They were having a mere private conversation.

"Was it something I said?" He asked. "What did I do wrong?"

Fetch turned her head to Delsin and then back to Pit. "Listen, Angel... You probably shouldn't mention his brother to him."

Pit looked confused. "Why not?"

"You might not believe this but... Reggie is dead, and Delsin feels like it's all his fault after that. Ever since that bitch named Augustine killed him, Delsin just lost it! He wanted to kill her so badly because of that. I feel him to... I lost a brother once."

"You did? Wow... I couldn't imagine losing Pittoo." He looked to the side. Dark Pit was having a great time. The usual chats with Viridi. Pit wished he could be like that; be more social.

"It would suck to lose the ones you love won't it?" Pit nodded. "And that's why you should look out for them."

"Yeah... And that's why... I saved Fetch from her murderings of drug dealers..."

The two turned around. It was Delsin. He seems to join the conversation they were having. Pit put a hand on his shoulder, showing his understanding to Delsin.

"I'm sorry, Delsin..." He said. "I didn't know that your brother was dead!" Delsin merely shook his head.

"No, no. Don't apologize! You didn't even know in the first place!" Pit smiled. It made him feel a lot better. The light angel walked away and joined the goddess and dark angel. Dark Pit turned his head to see his twin hugging him for some reason. He didn't know why, but he decided to just let it be and rub his head. Pit probably needed some time with them.

Fetch and Delsin just stood there, with smiles on there faces. They just look so cute like that. Dark Pit was still chatting with Viridi, while Pit was still there hugging him. They probably needed some time alone, so they left them be and decided to go check on Eugene.

Eugene was pacing back and forth. He didn't know what to do! He never tried any of this! I mean, putting himself in a video game is one thing, but bringing video game characters back, was a whole new story! He didn't even know where to start. Besides, they're all counting on him.

Later, his pacing ceased. He looked up to see his two favorite people. Eugene just smiled. He was happy to see them.

"So, teen angel!" Fetch started. "Found a way to you know... bring them back?"

Eugene shook his head. "No! I can't find a way!"

"What?" Delsin questioned. "I thought you were all about video games. I'm pretty sure you can bring them back! So... what's the hold up!"

Game boy started jumping up and down. "I don't know! My mind is thinking clearly on how to get them back home! All I know is that they can't stay here for long!"

"Really? How?" Fetch asked.

"Since they are video game characters, they seem to be more relevant to their game universe more than anything! But when they got here, they seem to like it, but they aren't real people! Just made up characters! Since their bodies aren't use to this environment, they slow down a bit. If it reaches absolute zero, they'll start to fail, and well... die!"

Delsin stepped forward, raising a finger. "If that's the case... Then how long can they be here?"

"By the standard now..." Eugene explained. "Only ten days" Fetch and Delsin was surprised. They have plenty of time to get back home. "But don't worry, once they get back to their universe, they'll re function again, and if they come back here, then everything will start over and they have ten days to be here! So, that's a plus if they ever want to visit us... If that were even possible."

"Well... Night is still here! So we have nine days left, right?" Delsin asked, stretching.

Eugene nodded. "Those guys will stay here with me! They seem to like it here! They did wake up here, right?" He shook his head. "Nevermind just... I'll see you later tomorrow!"

"Oh no..." Delsin cut in. "I'm staying here! Who knows if those guys try to sneak out again! It took the majority of our night to find those suckers!"

"I'm with D on this one!" Fetch agreed. "Is it okay if we stay?"

"Well yeah! Sure!" Eugene answered. "You're always free! I'm just in here playing video games all the time! And giving some like on the characters too... You can sleep in my room..." The boy turned his head. Speaking of video game characters...

They left from their position. It caused Eugene to panic a little. Where did they go? I swear if they snuck out again, he'd knew Delsin would be pissed. Maybe they were sleeping somewhere in here. Maybe they're was probably nothing to worry about.

Eugene went down the halls to his bed. Once he was about to sit down and think for a little bit, something touched him. He stood up and turned around. It was the characters, sleeping soundly on his bed.

"...Are you serious?" Eugene asked, not amused. Fetch and Delsin caught up with him. They snickered when they saw who was on the bed.

"Well!" Delsin started. "It looks like that bed is reserved!" Eugene sighed. Very funny! He didn't seem to mind after that. He also didn't mind to sleep on the floor either. "Fetch and Delsin were joining him on the ground anyway.

Nine days remaining. They have plenty of time to make it back. Eugene just hoped there was no intervention if something caused them to take a little detour...


End file.
